Shut Up
by Jayc Black
Summary: Bucky turned around at the sound of heels clicking on the steps. A shock of red curls appeared at the top and his draw dropped; Anna stopped at the end of the steps and pulled at her heel straps, making a face of irritation. "Stupid things," she muttered, straightening up. She gave Bucky a polite smile before walking up to Steve's door. [Post WWII, BuckyxOC]


When he hopped up the steps, he stopped and raised a brow. "Who're you?" he asked.

A shockingly red headed girl glanced back at him before turning around to the door again. He watched her, frowning deeply. Red hair pulled back into a tight pony tail with a ball cap on her head. She had boys' trousers on and a boy's shirt. If he'd seen her from the front, he'd think she was a boy, he bet. And she couldn't be older than eleven.

"Steve?" She said, knocking on the door. "Do you wanna play a game?"

"He won't come out, ya know. His mom's sick again." The boy said, still watching the ginger girl. "But seriously, who're you?"

Again, her eyes remained on him for a split second before she returned to knocking on the door gently and she ignored his question. "Please, Steve. I'm here for you. Come outside."

"Steve–,"

"Go _away_, Anna." Steve snapped weakly from behind the door.

Anna's hand dropped from the door and she looked down. The boy made a huffing sound and stepped around her and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Steve. It's Bucky. I got somethin' for ya. Your favorite –bubble gum."

Anna glanced at Bucky, frowning deeply as the door slowly opened. Steve appeared in the doorway, small and fragile with tears on his face. Anna stepped towards him but Bucky moved in her way and stepped inside.

"Sorry, Anna, but neither of us know you."

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but nothing but a small squeak came out. Anna gave Bucky a dirty look.

"Bucky Barnes, we go to school together," she snapped. Anna looked at Steve, "Tell your momma I hope she feels better."

Steve nodded and the two boys watched as the boyish girl hopped down the steps in irritation.

"We go to school with that?"

"Shut up, Buck."

* * *

"Hey Barnes! Wanna play some ball?" Anna called, holding a ball and mitt.

Bucky and Steve were sitting on the curb, reading a newspaper.

"Not today, Louis. Got more important things to do."

Anna rolled her eyes and took off down the road to find someone else to hold her attention. Bucky glanced up and watched her run off, shaking his head. He couldn't understand why Anna was boyish. She didn't have to be; she could wear dresses and be girly. Work in the kitchen and keep the house clean, like his mom did. His dad said that was how women should be, but in the few months that Bucky had been sort of friends with Anna, she didn't even seem to like anything girls did.

* * *

"C'mon, I know you're in there!" Bucky hollered, banging on the door of Steve's house. "The dance starts soon!"

16-year-old Bucky Barnes had his dark hair slicked back with a nice shirt and a pair of slacks on, waiting for his best friend to get ready.

The voice was muffled behind the door as Steve spoke, "I _really_ don't wanna go. I can't dance, I don't have a date…"

"Neither do I–," _click, click, click._

Bucky turned around at the sound of heels clicking on the steps. A shock of red curls appeared at the top and Bucky's draw dropped; Anna stopped at the end of the steps and pulled at her heel straps, making a face of irritation. "Stupid things," she muttered, straightening up. She gave Bucky a polite smile before walking up to Steve's door.

"Steve, I need a date to the dance. Wanna go? I even have a flower to put on your shirt. It'll be fun!"

Bucky's eyes were glued to Anna's back; here was their best friend, who never wore her hair down, never put on a dress or pearls. The girl who wore pants and shirts and ball caps. The girl who was basically a boy was wearing an off white dress with red polka dots and pearls. High heels and red curls.

She looked beautiful, Bucky decided.

"Staring is rude, Barnes." Anna said, turning to glare at him slightly.

Shaking the thought of _Anna_, of all people, being beautiful out of his head, Bucky sneered. "Excuse me, I was just wondering where the dog got groomed."

Anna turned around fully, eyes wide as she looked genuinely hurt and offended by Bucky's comment. "_Excuse _me?"

Bucky realized that what he had said was pretty bad but he was stubborn and didn't go back on it. "The dog. Next door."

She gave him a disgusted look and took a deep breath, her eyes watering slightly as she straightened up. "You're so rude, Bucky. Maybe you should learn how to treat a lady."

Bucky scoffed suddenly. "A _lady_? Whatever."

It happened in a flash of red hair and sharp nails that Bucky didn't even realized it happened until Anna was storming down the stairs, the sound of her crying echoing through the night. He held his now red and sore cheek, staring at the spot that Anna had been standing before, shocked that she had actually hit him like that. The door creaked open and Steve raised a brow, looking at his friend who had a hand print plastered against his pale skin.

"Where'd Anna go? What'd you do this time?" Steve asked, looking up at his friend.

Bucky looked down and winced. "Nothing. Let's just go."

* * *

Anna didn't come to school the next day. Or the day after that. Or that week, actually.

She didn't come back for a long time, actually. When Steve and Bucky knocked on her front door, no one answered. When they asked the owner of the building, he said her family had been kicked out.

But no one knew where she had gone. Steve fell into a small bout of sadness, missing her excitement and boldness. Bucky, for the first few days, assumed it was his fault that she didn't come back. Now he felt bad that their last encounter was such an insulting on. He missed her presence, though he'd never admit that out loud.

The day they asked the building owner, Steve and Bucky sat on the curb. They were staring at the cars driving by. They didn't speak for a while but then Steve broke the silence, saying quietly:

"I miss Anna."

Bucky just nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

_Dear Steve and Bucky,_

_ I'm sorry for disappearing. Sunday morning, Robert kicked me and family out of the apartment. Turns out, dad didn't keep up on rent like he had claimed. I won't be coming to school for a while; mom wants to home school me like she was. I live in a small house outside Brooklyn but it's too small. I want to visit, but we don't have any money right now._

_ Bucky, I'm sorry I slapped you. But if you __ever__ insult me like that again, it won't just be your face I hit. What you did was uncalled for and cruel. I am a lady, until you prove otherwise, you jerk._

_ Steve, I'm so sorry that I left. I'll come back soon, but it'll be hard. I promise, though._

_ I miss you both, no matter how rude Bucky may be. I love you both, be safe for me, okay?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Annabeth Louis_

* * *

Bucky read the letter over and over again for years. Steve didn't know, but after a year of waiting for her to come back, Bucky stole the letter. It'd been seven years. Seven years since she left and promised them that she'd come back. He was angry. He was hurt. But she didn't promise him; she promised Steve and that's what got him the most. She broke her promise to Steve.

Steve, though, was looked in his house. His mother had passed away a month ago. _At least she's buried next to dad_, he had said. But Steve still ached. His dad gone, his mom gone and Anna still gone. He had Bucky, but couldn't bring himself to leave the house, so he didn't.

It was a summer day that Bucky decided to venture to his best friend's house and get him to go outside. With his hands in his pockets, he walked up the steps only to stop at the top in shock.

Bright red curls pulled back into a ponytail, a black and white dress with pearls around her neck. "Steve? Please, I know you're in there. I've been asking where you've been. The shop keeper says you haven't–,"

"Anna?" Bucky breathed out.

She stopped short and peered back at him, and he saw her breath hitch in her throat. "Bucky."

Anna turned around fully, exposing her red painted lips and bright green eyes. She looked upset, with one hand bare without her glove on. She clutched the glove in her pale hand, as if it was going to disappear.

"You're back…"

She nodded a bit. "I've…I've been back for about a week. I couldn't get a hold of anyone –you moved, Steve won't answer…"

"Seven years," Bucky whispered, stepping towards her. "You left for _seven years_."

"I know. I-I know, I'm sorry. So very sorry. I–,"

But Bucky cut her off by pulling her into a tight hug. Surprised, Anna stood there for a moment awkwardly. But soon enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around, smiling in pure joy.

"I've missed you, Anna." He said quietly, but she heard him and smiled.

"I've missed you too, Bucky."

They pulled away from one another and smiled brightly. Too caught up with the moment, they didn't realized that Steve was standing at the door, smiling just as bright as they were.

"Anna!"

"Steve!"

The two exchanged excited and desperate hugs. Anna's cheeks were covered in tears and make up that had run from her happiness.

"You came back!" Steve said, pulling away.

Anna wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I promised I would, didn't I?"

The three smiled at each other, standing in their old formation on Steve's front porch.

"Like old times," Bucky said, slapping Steve on the back.

Anna punched his arm, grinning. "Just like old times, boys."

* * *

"You're doing _what_?" Anna exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I'm leaving in the morning! Jeez, Anna!"

"And you didn't think to tell me until the night before?"

"Well I mean, I was gonna!"

Anna fell back into her chair in frustration, covering her mouth to keep from yelling at him more. She shook her head, trying not to cry. It was his duty; she shouldn't cry over him leaving. She shouldn't cry over him ever.

Bucky knelt down in front of her, taking her hands gently in his. "Hey, I'll come back."

"And if you don't?" She asked, looking at their hands. It made her stomach flutter and she didn't like it.

Bucky didn't respond but instead reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain and locket. "Anna, I'll think about you every day and you know it. This is so you'll do the same for me."

He reached up and clipped it around her neck, smiling faintly. Anna's heart skipped a beat as she stared up at him.

"You'll…Bucky…I should have told you sooner…I–,"

"Shut up, Anna."

She was about to retaliate when Bucky's lips silenced her in a kiss. She reacted instantly, taking his face in her hands and kissing him back deeply. After a long moment, they pulled away from one another and Bucky grinned at her, taking her hands again.

"I love you, okay? You sort of ruined me for other girls."

Anna smiled a teary smile and realized she was crying. "I love you too, Bucky."

He smiled at her more, getting excited as he spoke again. "The day I get back, we'll get married. We'll do everything. We'll–,"

"Shut up, Bucky." And she silenced him once more with her lips against his.

* * *

"Grandma, can I see your wedding dress?" A girl with dark red hair, who was no older than sixteen, asked.

Her grandmother smiled at the show on the television then nodded. "In the closet, dear."

The girl went through the closet, looking closely at the dresses that she found. There were two wedding gowns. "Grandma, you have two wedding dresses?"

One was brand new, never worn. It was long and lacey and absolutely gorgeous. The other was not nearly as beautiful and not nearly as grand as the other one. "Why do you have a new one and a worn one?"

The old woman smiled sadly. "That was for the wedding of me and your grandfather, the worn one."

"But that doesn't explain the new one…"

She watched her grandmother fiddle with a locket around her neck. "I couldn't wear Bucky's dress to Franklin's wedding dear…" The old woman murmured as she unclasped the necklace chain. "Come here…"

The young girl hopped onto the bed, watching her grandmother curiously. "Who's Bucky?"

"Shh…Here, Kira, take this," she said, placing the chain and locket in her granddaughter's hands.

"But grandma–,"

"Hush up and watch the television with me."

Kira frowned but obeyed her grandmother, looking at the TV screen and clipping the necklace around her neck. On the screen, Captain America stood with a group of men called the Howling Commandos. Her grandmother pointed at the screen with tears in her green eyes.

"That's Bucky, dear."

* * *

"Agent Monroe, Agent Coulson."

"Captain Rogers," Monroe stated, nodding at him.

"Captain," Coulson smiled faintly. "Are you ready to be a part of something huge?"

Captain Rogers shrugged, looking insouciant. "Not like I have much of a choice, from what Fury's told me."

Agent Monroe frowned, finally speaking up properly. "Of course you have a choice, Captain Rogers. You always have a choice."

Coulson turned to her, frowning in surprise at her sudden outburst. It was unlike her. "Kira–,"

"Seriously, Agent Coulson. We can't force–,"

Captain Rogers smiled at her, shaking his head and interrupting the two. "Thank you, Agent Monroe."

She nodded, looking down at the locket around her neck. She blamed her grandmother for her bold statement, she decided. When she looked back up, the captain was staring at her intently.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her, indicating to the locket.

Kira looked at it then back at him. "My grandmother gave it to me before she passed away."

Captain Rogers stared at her for a long moment. "Where did she get it?" He was being crazy and he knew it. It could be any locket that was given by any person…

"A man named Bucky Barnes gave it to her before he went to fight in World War II, sir."

Kira was looking directly at him as she spoke, knowing that he knew exactly what she was talking about. Captain Rogers stared back at her, eyes showing both excitement and sadness; sad for the loss of his best friends but excitement because…this was Anna's granddaughter. She had gotten married, been happy...

"Was she happy?" He asked quietly, looking down.

Kira nodded. "I think so. She never said she wasn't. She married her neighbor Franklin–,"

The captain laughed, "She didn't!"

"She did."

He shook his head. "I have a lot of questions to ask you, Agent Monroe."

Kira smiled a bit. "Ask away, Captain Rogers."

"Steve. Call me Steve."

"Yes sir. As long as I'm Kira."

Steve smiled at her. "I think I can manage that."


End file.
